narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Naoki
Ken Naoki is a Shinobi that came from the Land of Oranges into Konohagakure during his early ages. Unlike other young ninja, he didn't fit into a squad. Because of this, he gained a personal instructor. Background Ken Naoki grew up in the Land of Oranges. After his parents aborted their mission, they were executed by the enemy, leaving Ken behind as an orphan. Devastated by such a tragedy, he escaped into a world of music. At the age of 7, he began to notice that he had a natural talent for music; he self-taught himself how to play piano, violin and how to vocalize. With this said, people in the village began to take a liking to him - they enrolled him in musical theater. Eventually, Ken made his way into many talent shows throughout the Land of Oranges. At the age of eight, however, his guardians were murdered by unknown ninja, once again leaving an emotional scar. The government of the Land of Oranges had no choice, but to send him to Konohagakure to be taken care of there. Just a week after moving into the village, he was enrolled into the Academy. He made good friends with Ino Yamanaka. Unlike other academy students, he was rather kind and stayed on everyone's good side. In the Academy, Ken learned the basics of being a ninja like all other young students. Along with Hayato Shin, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and , Ken was at the top of the class when it came to intellect and certain courses. As months carried on their days, the academy instructors noticed that Ken was a talented Genjutsu type ninja. They were quite surprised; Ken already had enough potential to create his own illusions at such a young age. Because of this, there were many complications with his name in the roster, thus, at the end of his Academy days, Hayato was unable to join a Genin Squad. Instead, he was given a personal instructor who's name was Hime Yuki. She too, was a Genjutsu specialist. Much to his surprise, Yuki managed to discover the fact that he had a natural affinity over Yin Release. With enough research, Ken and Yuki were able to uncover the fact that he has access to the Naoki Clan's hiden technique, the "Eighth Symphony". Personality Ken has always been a kind, intuitive and very calm individual. Unlike people with similar personalities to him, like Sasuke Uchiha, he isn't stuck up nor does he want to get on anyone's bad side. Much to his pier's curiosity, he doesn't want to start fights and is always willing to get along with anyone. Some refer to him as "perfect", however, he denies the statement. Because of his calm demeanor, he doesn't tend to stand up much for his friends. Instead, he approaches them privately and tries to calm them down to stay out of trouble. Ken tends to stay away from people who are "too mean, or into themselves". People such as , , and are on his "stay away from" list. Despite the fact that he is strong in battle, he tends to be timid and is more of a pacifist. Ken only fights if it's really that necessary. Ken gets along well with and . Unlike many people, he feels pity for Naruto and surprisingly for Ino Yamanaka, because she can't get the love of Sasuke into her life. He does, however, feel uneasy about this because he has feelings for Ino himself. Ken has always been into music. He is rather theatrical and artsy, especially on the battle field. Many state that this is a "gift", since his musical intelligence came to him natural. Ken plays the violin, the piano and sings. On his free time, he takes trips over to the Karaoke Bars in to gain somewhat of a "debut". Even though he never encountered in the battlefield, he heard of his personality and states that if he were to meet him, that they'd get along rather well. It is because of his "artsyness" that he is on good terms with Hayato Shin. Ken views himself as more of an artist, rather than a ninja. Aside from his musical side, he is into physical activity. He only knows how to play tennis and is usually seen playing tennis with Ino. Much to his dislike, he utterly sucks at basketball, soccer, baseball, ect. He is also a good runner and swimmer, but absolutely hates competition and racing. Some of the guys find him rather boring because of this. Ken is very much into writing. Whenever he writes stories, he tends to take the topic overboard and begins to use sarcasm, violence, "love & romance", comedy and fantasy. His stories, as stated by others, are good but have a rather "distorted" side to them. Ken mainly writes to see his audience's reaction. Aside from this, Ken is a rather sensitive person. In turn, he doesn't participate in other things the young men of the village tend to do. He also gets emotional over the smallest things. Having taken this quote from a friend back in the Land of Oranges, "Uniqueness is a trademark", he goes by the motto and strives to be unique. He views this as his and tries his best to never go against it. Like Naruto, he is highly against the ninja rule that pertains to the suppression of emotions. He also believes that comrades should never be abandoned in battle. Ken has a serious side, yet, it still isn't as mean as others expect it to be. Ken loves to laugh. As an artist, Ken tends to act and fool around very often. This tends to get people mad, confused or entertained, because of the trickery that was brought upon them. Hayato tends to laugh rather hardly, this however doesn't surprise Ken much because Hayato is known for his laughter. Much to Sakura's disgrace, she can't land a hit on Ken because she'd end up running into an illusion and/or missing because of an effortless dodge. This is where Naruto laughs, to which the results of his actions aren't "pleasant to the eye". Ken enjoys drawing. Appearance Ken has unusual, luscious red hair. Towards the end of Part II, Naruto wondered if he was an Uzumaki, however, Ken claimed that he belonged to a different clan. It was later revealed through a post-war blood test, that he was in fact related to the Uzumaki through his mother's side; was the niece of his mother, much to his surprise. Ken's eye color tends to fluctuate between colors, changing from brown, to amber, to blue throughout different times of the year. He has somewhat of a tanned tone to his skin. As a ninja, he has a rather toned body. Some girls at the academy thought that he was rather attractive; one even tried asking him out. Ken, however, rejected them because he already had feelings for . Part 1 In Part I, Ken's wardrobe consisted of a long-sleeved mesh shirt with a dark grey v-neck on top of it. This v-neck was tight on the skin to show off his toned body. The shirt had 's symbol in the front, which was orange in color. Ken wore his dark grey forehead protector around his head. He also wore stylish glasses, ones which were small, black, framed and squared. Around his waist was an orange sash, which was elegantly tied at the side of his body. Ken wore dark grey capris, that were somewhat tight on the skin. On the ankles were white bandage-like wrappings and dark-grey ninja sandals. On the hands were dark-grey ninja gloves with the fingers cut off. On them were Konoha's symbols on small metal platings. His hair was kept down and was somewhat fringed. It had a rather "emo" hairstyle. His ninja tools holster are on his thigh. Part 2 In Part 2, Ken's wardrobe (like everyone else's) drastically changed. Now, his hair is much more spiky is styled with side-burns similar to 's. On his body is a dark gray kimono made of thin cloth along with a red sash that covers the waist. Underneath this kimono is a short-sleeved mesh shirt and black, skin-tight leggings. The bandages that were on his ankles are now longer, and his sandals are opened in the back. Around his shoulders is a black, thin scarf. On his hands are black gloves with Konoha's symbol on it. Ken still wears his forehead protector around his head. This time, it's black instead of orange. Ken's body is a lot more toned and his eyes are more to the amber side. He's grown taller and looks a bit older. Some women stated that he was "comparable to Sasuke", however, he still turned them down because of his feelings towards Ino. Instead of a ninja tools holster, he wears a pouch that resides on his behind. This pouch contains kunai, explosive tags, a few flash bombs, shuriken and some senbon. On his back is a sword, which he uses in battle. He also carries a few scrolls in his sash. These scrolls contain musical instruments in them. They can easily be brought fourth into battle through the use of the Generic Sealing Technique. Abilities Natural Abilities Musical Genius Ken has always had a natural ability for music. When he first saw a violin, he instantly found his passion which was the art of music. When playing the violin, he showcases great co-ordination; he can play many notes at a rather fast pace. When piano playing, he is able to effortlessly move his hands up and down the keys meanwhile playing many notes simultaneously; both hands are hitting different keys in different motions. Ken has also showcased great talent in the area of singing. He is categorized as a "High Tenor". His voice is soft, nimble and flexible; capable of singing complex melismas (vocal runs). His vibrato is speedy and his timbre is light, however, he can easily add strength to his tone. Doing this will make his timbre sound rather "sharp". Ken has a unique 4 - Octave range. Despite being a High Tenor, he is capable of easily hitting an "E2'" only to scale all the way up to an "E6" (this is musical notation; the numbers after the note signify the octave they are placed in). Using the Eighth Symphony as a back-up in battle, he is capable of using his musical talent in battle. Intelligence Despite not being one of the smartest people in his level (in other words, the "Rookie 10"; please see Hayato Shin's page for the "naming-lore" being the "Rookie 10"), he has shown great skill in the area of tactics. Instead of coming up with strategies during or before a battle, he comes up with tactics to bring his opponent down. This is what makes him powerful in battle. His tactics in particular were noted by various Jōnin and Chūnin of Konohagakure. His ability to come up with tactics is what averaged him out from everyone else in the academy. Ken doesn't only use his tactics in the battle field. He also tends to use them in his everyday life, especially when performing. Ken is prone to multi-thinking when performing in order to entertain his audience. Because of this, no one tends to notice his errors on stage. He also comes up with ways to stand out when performing with a group of people. Out of respect, however, he only does this when he is under a leading role. Ken has a lot of intelligence in the area of singing and familiarized himself with the anatomy of the vocal chords. As a musical genius and child prodigy, he is very familiar with various musical scales and notes. He is able to identify notes in both treble cleft, bass cleft and in musical notation just by hearing them. Ken can also read sheet music with ease. To him, reading sheet music is like reading a small poem; it is of second nature to him. Just by hearing one sing, he can determine their vocal type and their vocal category. Genjutsu Eighth Symphony As part of the Naoki Clan, Ken has a natural affinity for Yin-Yang Release chakra. Due to this, Ken learned how to use his clan's secret technique, the Eighth Symphony. This special technique grants the user the ability to cast music-related illusions that put a strain on the effected target. In conjunction with his mastery in the area of music, he is able to use this technique with much ease. He tends to get creative with his illusions; Ken categorizes his illusions into genres. With avid fluidity, technique and resonance, Ken has a wide variety of genres under his control; some being: Jazz, Classical, Pop, Rock and Indie. As his music changes, so does the illusion, as well as it's intensity. Ken tends to write his music before hand. Ken himself stated that it puts less "strain" on him in battle. Throughout the series, Ken has brought a variety of musical instruments with him into battle. In Part 1, Ken used a violin as a medium for his Eighth Symphony. In other cases, he used nothing but Yin Release chakra to bring fourth an illusion of a piano, making it seem as if he's hitting piano keys in mid air to induce the illusion. With the Yang Release chakra nature, he can bring the sound coming from this illusion to life. In Part 2, his style of attack completely changed. Instead of using musical instruments, Ken uses his voice. By focusing Yang Release chakra into his wireless microphone, he can amplify the sound coming from his vocal chords/mouth in order to induce an illusion via the Eighth Symphony. There were times when he incorporated bushinjutsu into his fighting. Ken does this to add power to his illusions (the more sound the better). He also uses this method of attack when fighting against more than one opponent. Ninjutsu Bushinjutsu in conjunction with the Eighth Symphony. ]] Ken uses special clones to his advantage in battle. His special clones have the exact same functions as mere shadow clones. These special clones, however, require sound as a medium for their creation. Because they require a medium prior to their creation, they require less chakra to make. Ken named them musical clones because of this special feature. Ken tends to summon his unique clones in groups, to form a mini "band" in battle. Each clone has a different instrument; Ken is always positioned as the lead. Using this alternative in battle not only gives his Eighth Symphony more intensity, but also causes more strain on the target. Stats